uhl2rpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Citizens
"Citizen reminder: inaction is conspiracy, report counter behavior to a civil protection team immediately." - Overwatch Dispatch Prologue The citizen is the default faction in which new players are placed. This is default of both Clockwork and Nutscript gamemodes. As such, the bulk of the players reside here. It is important to realize that HL2RP must revolve around citizens, not any other faction. So when implementing house rules, please try to consider the gameplay of the people who don't get all of the fancy perks vets or other faction players may get. The Civil Populace It is now 2017. It has been 5 years since the Combine came in through the aftermath of the Resonance Cascade and began to occupy Earth. It has been a long and treacherous life, since then, but now things have finally "stabilized." With few exceptions, citizens are all too familiar with Combine occupation, now officially known as the Universal Union. They know what ticks off Civil Protection, they know what is illegal, and they know the extend to which violators are punished. Most, if not all of the inhabitants of the occupation are mentally stable due to the Combine's high standards of civil enlistment, with all the erroneous acceptances purged years ago under Civil Protection jurisdiction. Only the fit, the loyal, the lucky, and the cunning remain. Physical Status At the time of the 2012 invasion, all humans under 18 were purged along with those too old to work. Because of this, the citizen populace consists only of those aged 23 and older. Only few citizens are elderly, and if they are, they can still work. On an individual level, citizens have sub par physical fitness in comparison to prewar standards. They are typically on the skinny side, and will almost never be overweight or fit. Should a citizen be either of these, it will attract the suspicion of Civil Protection as to the origins of their "non-standard nutrition." Height is not too carefully regulated anymore. Extraordinarily tall humans were either enlisted into Overwatch service or became some of the first Civil Protection during the initial census of humankind, whereas their dwarf counterparts were executed on grounds of physical deformity. Daily Life Many citizens currently exist for only one reason: labor. Only few citizens have the luxury of life without hard manual labor, and they typically reside in loyalist dedicated cities such as Cities 17 (central) and 8. Even less have the select luck of residing in strictly residential cities, such as those in small villages, where the primary purpose of their occupation is to one day become a willful contributor to the Universal Union's cause. Accommodation T he days of families living alone in large apartments or houses are over. Now, citizens must make due with often crowded, shoddy, and dilapidated apartment blocks. Small cramped apartments are the norm for groups of 2-3 people, with some makeshift linked apartments forming the dwellings for groups of 4-8 people, or even more. Though Universal Union protocol ensures housing is not full of filth and waste, that does not prevent the wall paper from being corroded, or, in many cases, gone-- nor does it prevent the apartment blocks from being filled to the brim with trash and stacked furniture. Only the most prestigious of loyalists have the privilege of clean apartments with appliances such as washers and dryers, let alone an apartment all to oneself. City Living Depending on the city of residency, there can be wildly different qualities of life. In my urban and industrial cities, life is perilous. Anti-Citizens loom around every corner, prepared to take advantage of those simply trying to live their lives, and the Civil Protection only casually attempt to stop such attempts so long as it doesn't endanger them personally. Though upper class areas of Universal Union occupation are generally safer than their industrial counterparts, the price for safety is freedom. The lack of danger is made up for in the stringency of Civil Protection forces in the area. Without much real crime to deal with, they tend to be extremely anal in regards to upkeep of rules and regulations, and because the best performing units get sent to loyalist cities as rewards, these units are ones more efficient at punishing infractions. This combination of factors greatly increases the rate at which most citizens are indoctrinated into UU society. Labor Obligations If citizens wish to remain outside of the Civil Worker's Union, Civil Protection force, and Overwatch "Conscription," they must take up a job in the local work sector. Most, if not all, jobs are some sort of production task, including, but not limited to, charging batteries, melting down plastic items, and assembling bullets. From work citizens can receive loyalty benefits, payment, and new uniforms. Hardworking citizens have the ability to receive "work ethic rewards" in which they're granted a different colored factory uniform and receive better pay. More info can be found at Union Sanctioned Labor Cycles Crime and Punishment Citizens are kept under the brutal and oppressive eye of the Civil Protection for the most of their day. Simple infractions of law including running, jumping, and lying down in inappropriate places constitute "uncivil behavior" and shall be met with "re-education;" a firm beating with a unit's stunbaton. Non UU approved food and drink also warrant a firm beating, but more intense contraband such as drugs and radios, and deeds such as assault on citizens and trespass, may warrant detainment and even interrogation. For all but a few citizens, owning a weapon or resistance paraphernalia, or attempting murder of an officer is unheard of, as the punishment is death... or worse. More info can be found at Universal Union Civil Law Families ]]Though unauthorized procreative activity is forbidden under UU law, and childbearing is rendered impossible by the suppression field, relationships, albeit in private and nonsexual, are still allowed. However, being relocated away from each other and having loved ones tortured in front of someone to get information out of them is common practice. Due to this, many citizens choose to join the Civil Protection in order to net themselves and their selected family network "Cohesion" privileges, ensuring the protection, well treatment, and consistent location of those under its benefits. More info can be found at Unionized Civil Protection Population Though having endured much pain and hardship, the citizens of Universal union dominion are of a select slice of the lucky population of humanity. Around 80% of the human race was decimated during the Seven Hour War. Many large cities were decimated, including London, Paris, Berlin, and Moscow, and Bejing. Only a few large cities were left somewhat intact, such as New York, where the surrendering of humanity was agreed upon and Tokyo were spared. Most citizens are intentionally displaced from their homelands. Many Europeans were shifted from their homeland to United States territory, Continental Asians to African territory, North Americans to Eastern European areas, and South Americans and Africans Continental Asian Territory. In doing this, the Universal Union is able to harness fear from unfamiliarity, and discourage resistance movements from taking advantage of local geographical knowledge. Category:Lore Category:Mechanics Category:Factions Category:Players